


of shots and bloody noses

by WannabeMarySue



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrid!AU, Multi, au's from padalickingood and yetiokay on tumblr, street!Michael, streetcat!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeMarySue/pseuds/WannabeMarySue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is overdue for his vaccinations, and Geoff does not get paid enough to deal with this shit (not that he gets paid at all to live with five other idiots but still).</p>
            </blockquote>





	of shots and bloody noses

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Minor gore? May be considered graphic to some? Mentions of drug abuse (very brief)

Michael’s ears twitched, swiveling slightly to follow the distant sound of pattering footsteps. His ratty tail bristled, despite the fact that he could recognize those woefully clumsy footsteps anywhere--old instincts die hard after all. He chose to ignore the telltale rustling of feathers and continued to try and focus on his game. If was Gavin’s fault really when his instincts kicked in fully and he ended up on top of a squawking Gavin, Michael’s lips drawn back as he hissed menacingly at his feathered friend.

“Jesus Christ, Gav, when’re you gonna learn?” He grumbled, crawling off of him.

“I just wanted to see what you were doing,” Gavin whined as he attempted to sort his rumpled wings out.

Michael picked up his controller from where it had tumbled onto the ground and desperately tried to keep his character from dying.

“God FUCKING DAMMIT!” He yelled as his character died, a spray of blood haloing it’s pixelated head.

Gavin fell over onto the couch beside him, laughing and squawking intermittently at Michael’s exaggerated anger.

Michael restarted the level, impatiently running his character past the same old enemies and traps as he attempted to get to his goal. Next to him, Gavin cheered him on, peppering him with bits of unhelpful advice and yelling every time an enemy came near Michael.

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. Putting down his controller, he turned his body to glare at Gavin.

“Hey, bird brain, is there any particular reason that you’re bugging me right now?”

“What? Me? Bugging you? Oh Micoo, I’m not bugging you; I’m helping you!” Gavin smiled mischievously at Michael, bumping his bony shoulders with the annoyed man.

“Gavin,” Michael growled, his ears lying flat against his head.

“Right!” Gavin squawked, his feathers ruffling slightly, “That reminds me, Geoff said that the Doc called. You’re supposed to go get you vaccinations and stuff done, since, yanno, you’ve never had them.”

“Oh, yeah...okay.” Michael shifted uncomfortably on the couch, his fingers toying anxiously with his controller.

Gavin glanced sideways at Michael, mildly concerned, “Geoff said he take you know, if you’d like. He’s outside.”

“Right. Okay. Doctor...now…” Michael got up slowly, absentmindedly tossing his controller at Gavin, who completely missed the catch and got smacked in the face with the device.

Ignoring the indignant squawking from behind him, Michael shuffled outside, dragging his feet as his mind raced a mile a minute. Everything would be fine. It was just a few shots. Besides, Geoff would be there with him, nothing to worry about, everything would be totally fine.

The car ride over to the doctor’s office was spent in tense silence on Michael’s part and bemused silence on Geoff’s. At one point, the tattooed man had turned on some music to ease Michael’s obvious tension, but the boy’s ears had only laid back further on his auburn curls, so Geoff had quickly aborted that idea.

When they finally arrived at the doctor’s office, Geoff--after a quick glance at Michael--mumbled that he was going to go sign Michael in and that he should take as much time as he needs coming inside.

Michael sat in the car for another minute. Images were flashing rapidly in his head. The jagged, uneven scar that hadn’t hurt in years start to throb again, and quite honestly he thought he was going to be sick. He could still feel those clammy hands, could still see the rusty blades running along his skin, slicing him open. Clear as day he could remember the cash that was laying beside him when he finally woke back up from the operation with a fever, an infected, sliced open gut, and no doctor in sight.

He still remembered stitching himself back up and pouring rubbing alcohol all over the injury. He still remembered how his hands shook from withdrawal and how all he could think about the entire time was finally having enough money to get another fix.

“I know I said you could take your time, but we don’t have all day.”

Michael looked up at Geoff, hiding his shaking hands in his lap.

“Yeah, uh, sorry. I’m coming.” He stood up from his seat in the car, his tail twitching anxiously behind him.

“Okay look, I’ve been trying not to pry, but you’ve been on edge since the moment Gavin mentioned the doctor to you. What’s up?” Geoff was staring at Michael intently now, his half-lidded eyes urging him to open up.

“I just don’t have the best track record with doctors, alright? I’m fine. Let’s go.” Michael pushed Geoff and into the doctor’s office, glaring at the other people in the waiting room. Geoff walked in after him, pulling on his left horn slightly like he always did when he was worried about one of his lads.

They sat down to wait...or rather Geoff sat down and Michael did everything but actually sit still. He got up four different times to get water, twice to go to the bathroom, spent five minutes messing with the magazines on the table, and only the poisonous glare from a mother with a newborn baby could get him to sit down. And even when he was sitting, he was still twitching and fidgeting and being an altogether nuisance to everyone else in the room.

“Michael Jones?” A nurse called from the front of the room.

“It’s about god damn time,” Geoff muttered, grabbing Michael by the arm and dragging him towards the door the nurse was holding open.

As she guided them towards an open room, she rattled off the shots Michael would need before saying the doctor would be right with them to start the check-up. They had barely gotten into the room before the door was opening back up and the doctor walked in.

Shaking hands with Geoff, he told them to just call him Doctor France. He glanced down at the file in his hand, eyes quickly scanning over the pages.

“So, just your standard vaccinations first, and then we’ll take a look at those stitches.” A nurse entered the room behind Doctor France, handing him a set of sterile needles and some gloves.

“Shall we get this over with?” He asked, leering at Michael, who skittered backwards and hissed at the man.

“Michael!” Geoff barked, shooting a glance at the lad, “Stop that.” He laid a soothing hand on Michael’s shoulder. “Sorry about that Doc, he’s just a little skittish.”

“Quite alright, not everybody likes getting shots after all. It’s perfectly understandable.” Doctor France waved at the nurse to prep Michael’s arm. She quickly swooped in, pushing his sleeve up to his shoulder and swabbing off a patch of skin on his forearm.

“We’ll do this on the count of three, okay?” Doctor France asked, holding the needle right above Michael’s arm.

He nodded once, squeezing his right eye shut, barely able to look.

“1, 2--” Doctor France jabbed the needle into Michael’s arm, but before he could press down on it, Michael’s instincts kicked in and he elbowed the doctor in the nose, leaping back away from danger.

“Well, fuck.”

* * *

 

“So, how did the appointment go?” Jack inquired when Geoff and Michael walked into the house.

Geoff glanced sideways at Michael who was staring sheepishly down at the ground. Reaching over, he ruffled Michael’s hair, his hand lingering to scratch behind Michael’s ears before he turned back to Jack.

“Michael is just going to get his shots some other time. Also, we need a new doctor.”

“What?” Jack exclaimed, “What happened?”

“Did Michael punch the doctor?” Ray asked excitedly.

“He elbowed him in the nose.” Geoff replied, mildly amused.

“Still counts!” Ray yelled, “Gavin you owe me ten bucks! Pay up you feathered fuck!” Ray ran off to go find Gavin and solicit his winnings from him.

Michael looked over at Geoff who was staring fondly at Ray’s retreating back.

“Thanks, I uh maybe didn’t have it as together as I thought I did.”

“It’s fine,” Geoff replied, reaching over to ruffle Michael’s hair again, “We’ll just find a more understanding doctor, because you are eventually going to have to get those shots. You are not getting sick under this roof.”  
“Yeah, yeah I know.” Michael muttered, scampering off to go find Ray and Gavin in hopes of getting some money out of their bet too.

 

 


End file.
